Please Don't
by Kiming
Summary: Ini ff titipan dari Aaron Skye Hywel,so langsung aja read / Meanie / JunGyu


이러지마제발(Please Don't...)

Cast :

Kim Mingyu 'Seventeen'

Jeon Wonwoo 'Seventeen'

Wen Junhui 'Seventeen'

Author :

Fionn Hxxnim (FFN) / JinXiChe10 (Wattppad)

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort

Rating:

T

Warning:

Banyak typo bersebaran

Don't Like? Don't Read

Ini terinspirasi dari MV kesukaan saya sejak saya tau Kpop (sekitar tahun 2011 atau 2012). MVnya dengan judul yang sama. Please Don't. MV dengan ending yang sama sekali ga terduga. Di sini, peran Mingyu sebagai Ahn Jae Hyun, Wonwoo sebagai Dasom dan Junhui sebagai Seo In Guk. Intinya ini tentang Mingyu-Wonwoo-Junhui.

Jun duduk di dalam mobilnya sendirian. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang putih. Ia melipat tangannya di atas kemudi dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar. Air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat mata sipitnya membengkak.

Hancur. Hanya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menemaninya lagi di saat seperti ini. Mengusap punggungnya ketika ia sedih. Mengelus kepalanya ketika ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang dulu belum bisa dilakukannya. Menghapus air matanya ketika ia menangis. Memeluknya ketika ia kedinginan. Karena, orang yang selalu melakukan itu semua sudah menikah dengan orang lain yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Menikah? Sahabat? Bukankah terdengar sangat menyakitkan?

Jun masih terisak di dalam mobilnya. Sesekali ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri dan terbatuk. Rambutnya sudah acak acakan sejak ia pulang dari pesta pernikahan itu.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada jalanan yang kosong. Ia menengok ke samping kanannya. Seseorang yang telah menikah itu dulu sering menggenggam tangan kanan Jun saat Jun sedang menyetir.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi pria tinggi yang akan menggenggam tangan kanannya lagi saat ia sedang menyetir. Hanya tersisa wangi dari pria itu. Wangi yang membuat Jun merasa aman dan nyaman.

Pria itu bernama Kim Mingyu. Orang yang sudah sering mengalihkan dunia Jun. Orang yang selalu melindunginya. Orang yang selalu mengucapkan "Kau anak baik, kau manis, jangan nakal ya" atau "Sudah jangan menangis. Jika ibumu yang di China tahu bahwa sekarang putranya yang manis ini menangis, ia akan marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu selalu tertawa dan bahagia".

Kalimat kalimat itu dulu sering terlontar dari mulut seorang Kim Mingyu. Tapi, Jun tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu lagi sejak Mingyu berkencan dengan sahabatnya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Jun mencintai Mingyu tapi Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo dan Wonwoo juga mencintai Mingyu. Sedikit rumit tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Jun sendiri hanya bisa diam dan menerima kenyataannya bahwa orang yang dicintainya kini hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Berjanji sehidup semati dalam sebuah acara sakral –Pernikahan–.

.:: Flashback On ::.

Jun dan Mingyu kini berada di dalam mobil Jun. Mingyu menatap Jun yang fokus menyetir. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Jun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Hari ini Jun dan Mingyu akan pergi ke rumah orang tua Wonwoo untuk menjemput Wonwoo dan mengajaknya tinggal di apartemen mereka.

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Jun seolah olah tidak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Bukankah seharusnya Jun yang melakukan itu? Menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu dan tidak membiarkan Mingyu berkencan dengan Wonwoo yang notabenya adalah sahabatnya.

Andai saja Jun bisa menolak keinginan Mingyu untuk mengajak Wonwoo tinggal di apartemen mereka, Jun akan lakukan itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Jun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginan orang tercintanya.

Jun tau apa yang ingin Mingyu katakan kepadanya. Tapi hatinya menginginkan agar Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya saat ini dan dirinya kini sengaja mengulur waktu agar semakin lama untuk sampai di rumah Wonwoo.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jun dan Mingyu akhirnya sampai di rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu keluar dari mobil Jun dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah menunggu di teras rumahnya.

Jun memejamkan matanya. Kata hatinya menuntutnya agar tidak melihat apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Memeluk dan mencium kening Wonwoo. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan untuk melihatnya. Hal itu hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya perlahan tertutup kabut putih, air mata. Ia menangis dalam diam. Jika seperti ini, Jun ingin sekali pulang ke kampung halamannya di Daratan China. Mengadu pada ibunya bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang patah hati. Menangis di pelukan kedua kakak tirinya yang baik.

Dari luar, Jun memang terlihat seperti pria muda yang tangguh dan kuat tapi sejujurnya Jun hanyalah pria muda yang menangis jika dirinya patah hati.

Ingin rasanya Jun memeluk Mingyu dan berkata 'Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku mencintaimu' tapi semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan karena ia sadar ia tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan hati seorang Kim Mingyu.

Hari hari setelah ini akan menjadi hari hari terburuk Jun dalam hidupnya. Berbagi sarapan yang dibuat Mingyu, berbagi senyuman Mingyu, berbagi popcorn yang Mingyu beli saat sedang menonton film. Bukankah dirinya terlihat seperti istri tua yang tidak rela suaminya menikah lagi?

Tiga hari setelah Wonwoo tinggal di apartemen mereka, Jun tidak lagi pernah tersenyum untuk lelucon yang Mingyu lontarkan. Wajahnya datar. Di dalam hati Jun, dirinya ingin sekali membenci Wonwoo, tapi ia tidak bisa. Wonwoo-lah yang menjadi teman pertamanya saat dirinya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Wonwoo-lah yang membantunya belajar bahasa Korea dan Wonwoo juga yang membuatnya mengenal sosok Mingyu.

Kini, di sinilah Jun. Duduk termenung di balkon apartemennya sampai tiba tiba ia merasakan ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bukan, itu bukan Mingyu. Itu Wonwoo. Jun tersenyum saat melihat tatapan Wonwoo.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Mingyu mencintai sosok Wonwoo dan bukannya mencintai dirinya. Jun lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo dan itu artinya Jun sedikit bisa menyamai tinggi badan Mingyu. Mingyu pernah bilang kepadanya kalau dirinya ingin punya kekasih yang lebih pendek darinya, berjinjit ketika mereka berciuman dan mendongak ketika mereka berbicara.

Semua kriteria itu berada dalam diri seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo juga terlihat lebih tenang dan membuat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya akan merasa nyaman ketika memandangi wajahnya.

Wonwoo masih setia memeluk Jun dari belakang. Wonwoo memang sangat suka memeluk Jun. Dirinya sendiri sudah menganggap Jun adalah kakaknya meskipun pada kenyataannya Jun dan dirinya hanya berbeda satu bulan tuju hari.

"Ini sudah malam Jun, ayo masuk dan makan malam denganku dan Mingyu. Di sini dingin, dan kau hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Jangan membuat dirimu sakit."

Kalimat itu juga yang membuat Jun tidak bisa membenci Wonwoo. Baginya, Wonwoo sudah seperti kakak dan adiknya dalam satu waktu.

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap langit. Air matanya tiba tiba turun seiring turunnya hujan saat ini. Wonwoo yang menyadari itu panik dan bertanya pada Jun apa Jun baik baik saja. Jawaban bohong Jun mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang merindukan orang tuanya dan kedua kakak tirinya yang ada di China.

Bukankah Jun terlihat seperti aktor berbakat yang menyembunyikan hatinya yang biru dan menutupinya dengan tawa renyah yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Jun memang benar benar aktor yang pintar dalam menutupi emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya.

Wonwoo menatap wajah sendu Jun. Dirinya tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada Jun. Ada yang Jun sembunyikan darinya.

"Jun ayo masuk. Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Kau membutuhkan istirahat. Aku akan minta tolong Mingyu untuk membelikan bubur dan obat untukmu."

Memang benar, Jun membutuhkan istirahat. Setiap kali dirinya melihat skinship yang dilakukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, hatinya terasa sesak. Seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang bersarang di hatinya dan seolah olah batu itu semakin membesar saat Jun tidak sengaja melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berciuman.

Enam bulan setelah hari di mana Jun menangis di hadapan Wonwoo, ia semakin tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi di Korea. Itu karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis mereka berdua.

"Kami akan segera menikah." Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Mingyu. Sejujurnya, Mingyu sendiri tidak yakin apakah dengan bilang pada Jun bahwa dirinya dan Wonwoo akan menikah itu hal baik atau tidak.

Pasalnya, Mingyu baru mengetahui bahwa sikap Jun akhir akhir ini tidak baik semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu juga tahu bahwa selama itu juga Jun sering menangis. Setiap ditanya karena apa, Jun selalu menjawab bahwa dirinya merindukan keluarganya yang di China.

Mingyu tahu bahwa Jun sedang berbohong. Ada sebuah hal tersembunyi di balik senyum Jun dan tatapan Jun pada dirinya. Sebuah rahasia tentang bagaimana perasaan Jun terhadap dirinya.

Hari pernikahan itu akhirnya tiba. Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang mengusung konsep 'Garden Party' ini hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga inti dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo, sahabat sahabat dari semasa mereka berdua duduk di bangku High School hingga Universitas dan beberapa rekan kerja mereka.

Jun berdiri di dekat pintu masuk rumah keluarga Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum kepadanya saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

Mata Jun tertuju pada Wonwoo yang turun dari lantai dua rumahnya dengan mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang terlihat simple namun elegan.

"Jun, bagaimana penampilanku? Aku keren kan? Sekarang aku lebih tampan darimu lho."

Jun menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Kau terlihat sangat keren sekarang. Mungkin karena tuxedo itu aku yang memilihkannya." Canda Jun dan dibalas tawa renyah dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke ara Mingyu dan berlari menghampirinya. "Gyuu~ aku dipuji keren lho sama Jun. Aku memang keren kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Iya kau keren kok. Kau, aku dan Jun terlihat sangat keren. Rambutmu juga keren."

Jun yang melihat adegan romantis di hadapannya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak ingin menangis di acara ini.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Bahkan tulang tulangnya terasa ngilu ketika Jun melihat Mingyu memeluk erat Wonwoo.

Jun menolak untuk sekedar duduk dan berbaur bersama tamu undangan lainnya. Dirinya memilih untuk berdiri di pojok taman. Dirinya iri dengan apa yang Wonwoo dapatkan. Kasih sayang, cinta, dan segalanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan menuju altar. Keduanya lalu membungkuk dan saling bertukar cincin. Jun meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dan sakit itu bertambah ketika dirinya melihat mereka berciuman dan diiringi tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan.

Jun memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman, berjalan ke arah halaman depan rumah Wonwoo dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tangannya dikepalkan dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Di sini kau ternyata. Aku mencarimu kemana mana."

Jun mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Mingyu yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Mingyu menatap Jun lama. "Ayo ikut aku." Katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Kemana? Aku tidak mau."

Mingyu menarik tangan Jun hingga Jun berdiri. "Sudahlah, ayo ikut."

Ternyata Mingyu menyeretnya kembali ke taman belakang. Wonwoo melemparkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat Mingyu dan Jun berjalan ke arahnya.

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu untuk berdiri di sisi kirinya dan menarik Jun untuk berdiri di sisi kanannya. Wonwoo juga mengapit lengan Mingyu dan Jun.

Jun gelagapan saat matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Mingyu. Langsung saja dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap kamera.

.:: Flashback Off ::.

Jun merogoh kantung yang ada di dalam tuxedo. Mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah foto. Foto di mana dirinya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum bersama di acara pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tadi sore.

Air matanya yang tadi sempat berhenti sekarang kembali membasahi pipinya. Kali ini tangisannya semakin menjadi. Dadanya sangat terasa sesak. Berkali kali pula dirinya mengepalkan tangannya dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Ia memukul mukul kemudi di depannya. Bibirnya berdarah karena gigitannya yang terlalu kuat untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Jun melukai dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ia memandangi foto itu. Ia merobek foto itu tepat di tengah, posisi Wonwoo berada dan menyandingkan dirinya dengan Mingyu.

Jun terisak saat merasakan tangan besar merambat di pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Tangan besar itu, ia tahu milik siapa. Wangi itu juga ia tau milik siapa. Itu adalah milik Mingyu. Wangi yang akan ia rindukan setiap saat. Tangan besar yang tidak lagi mengelus rambut atau pipinya, ia akan merindukan itu juga.

Jun tau ini hanyalah ilusi karena dirinya sangat menginginkan seorang Kim Mingyu. Ilusi yang sangat nyata. Sangat jelas. Bahkan ketika Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanannya, ia bisa melihat Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya

.:: END ::.

25 / 06 / 2K17 – 00.36 A.M.


End file.
